inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Daisuke
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element=Earth |team= Japan Nationals (As player) Inazuma Eleven (coach) Little Gigant (coach) Inazuma Japan (coach)(temporary) Raimon (Chrono Stone) (coach) |seiyuu= Yuzuru Fujimoto Hiroyuki Yoshino (young) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon (Flashback) Episode 010 (Chrono Stone)}} Endou Daisuke (円堂 大介) is Endou Mamoru's grandfather and the original Inazuma Eleven's coach. He is also the coach of Little Gigant and a temporary coach for Raimon (Chrono Stone). Appearance He has a grey beard and mostly hides his identity with his black glasses although his eyes are shown to be black. He is shown to have similar appearances with his grandson, Endou Mamoru. Personality He is kind and a warmhearted person. He cares about his grandson, his whole family and his team too. Even though at times he can get angry, especially when Garshield attacked Little Gigant. When Daisuke was young, his personality is just like Endou, energetic, headstrong and loves soccer from the bottom of his heart. Plot Season 1 He was known for being one of the best soccer players, his grandson Mamoru idolized him. During this time it was said that he was dead but that before he died he was a great person, goalkeeper and coach. Season 3 They said that he was dead, but later it was revealed that he was still alive and was the coach of Little Gigant. It was said that he could have died because of Kageyama. Mamoru managed to win the Football Frontier by using his techniques. He was good friends with the Principle of Yokato Junior High, and trusted him with one of Daisuke's notebooks, containing Fist of Justice, Mugen The Hand, and The Earth and other unnamed hissatsu, telling his old friend as stated, to burn the book away. In the FFI, Natsumi said to Endou that his grandfather might be on the island, which made Endou happy. He is always seen in a truck and driving around. In Endou's progress in the nationals, he always looks out. He was referred by Endou as the old man with a tire truck because he still doesn't know that he is his grandfather. His cover was blown first by Natsumi, and then he revealed himself to Onigawara Gengorou (whom he apparently had known for a long time). He stated that he wanted to face the strongest team. He also seemed to be enjoying the final match. In Episode 123, it was revealed in a flashback that he told to Little Gigant's members that they would need to score the first goal in order to win. As Maxi and Saito says that they can win even if they took the first goal as long they have Rococo in the match, Daisuke criticized them, saying that they have a long way to make. When the match ended, he said something to Rococo and the others about how they feel when they play soccer. At the end he said goodbye to Endou and Hibiki as he stated that he had some other plans to do. In Episode 126, he called Endou's mother saying that he had made a new team in the country paradranca. Plot (GO) Movie In the movie, he appeared in Endou's flashback where he was seen in the hospital talking to Endou about him becoming a coach. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat Raimon first had a problem in trying to read the Scriptures of the Champion, especially when they cannot see Daisuke anymore because he is dead, but Fei suggested they can time travel to the time where he is still alive. Daisuke appeared in Episode 10. He talked to Kidou Yuuto and Sorano Aoi. At the end of the episode, he said to Raimon that he will be their coach for the match opposing them against Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 11, he transformed in the Chrono Stone. After that, he explained what is written in the Hasha no Seiten. France Era In Episode 19, after the Mix Max between Jeanne and Kinako failed, he explains that her power hasn't awakened already. Shindou asks him if is the opposite of Nobunaga's case, and he replied yes. In Episode 21, he said that the second player that was discripted in Hasha no Seiten was actually Kirino after he saw his skills when Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc. King Arthur Era .]]In episode 35, he explained about King Arthur. He also has a flashback of telling the story of the Round Table Knights to some kids. Afterwards, he was shocked that Nanobana Kinako found an artifact leading to King Arthur easily. Ragnarok Tournament At the end of the tournament, and everything restored and reconciled with, he turned back to normal and slowly disappeared, returning to his rightful time. Game appearance Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of 3D Reflector increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 5. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Trivia *The fake name that he used to hide his identity was "Araya Daisuke". *Before his supposed death, he wrote four training books, one kept in his home, one at Raimon, another to a school in Fukuoka, and the last one given to Ono Masataka, Fuyuka's biological father. To most people, such notebooks are unreadable, with the exception of Fuyuka's father, Fuyuka and Endou. *His dub name 'D'avid 'E'vans has the same initials as 'D'aisuke 'E'ndou similar to his grandson Endou Mamoru. *He is known to shout out random words quite a lot, that is basically how Endou Mamoru learnt God Catch, because Daisuke shouted randomly in the middle of the match: 'gan, shan, dwan'. *In the time were Fei lives, he's called Master D. *It was mentioned in Episode 9 (Chrono Stone), that he is known to be the most legendary player to ever be known in the soccer world. Navigation Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Eleven (Team) Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:GO characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Deceased Category:Yokato